Sarah and the King: Bonus Content
by Artemis J. Halk
Summary: A removed scene from my short story, Sarah and the King. Jareth punishes Greg by making him run the Labyrinth before he sends him to the Bog of Eternal Stench, and Jareth and Sarah find some ways to keep themselves occupied for the next thirteen hours.


This scene takes place during chapter 6 of my story, Sarah and the King. I'm not sure if it would make much sense out of context, but, if for some reason, you don't feel like reading 6 chapters, by all means, continue. But don't say that I didn't warn you.

This story has not been proof read, so if you spot any grammatical errors, please let me know so that I might fix them.

* * *

Jareth appeared in front of Sarah, who looked up at him with an expectant look. Instead of verbally answering, Jareth conjured a crystal, which featured Greg trying to find his way into the Labyrinth, and showed it to Sarah. "He hasn't even been here for five minutes and he's already running into trouble."

"If I recall correctly, precious, you had trouble finding the door, too," Jareth said with a cocky smile.

"I asked for help. I don't see any gardeners outside the Labyrinth today."

"Well, maybe I was being overly lenient when you ran the Labyrinth, precious," Jareth said as he tangled his hand in Sarah's hair and tilted her head back for a kiss.

"What do you mean," Sarah asked with a slight frown as she pulled away from Jareth.

"I think that I was getting overly bored with people running the Labyrinth," Jareth said. "When the first people ran it, there was nothing around. But also, it wasn't nearly as complex as it was when you ran it, either. More areas, and the goblins got pretty good at mixing things up. Like your little trick with the lipstick."

"I don't think that Greg usually carries lipstick on him," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes. "Considering the things that he said about you the other day, and everything." Jareth kissed Sarah once more before he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"How have the magic lessons been going with my mother?"

"Overly slow and frustrating," Sarah said with a scowl. "You make it look so easy, and it's frustrating that I'm not seeing instant results."

"I've been alive for just under 2 centuries, precious," Jareth said with a slight smile. "And my mother is much, much older. But, now that you're here with me, you've got all of the time in the world to perfect your skills." He gave her a slow, lingering kiss. "Well, maybe not all of the time. After all, how does that expression go? All work and no play makes Sarah a dull girl."

Sarah stood and pressed herself closer to Jareth; she could feel his erection against her belly. The library melted away and was replaced with Jareth's bedroom, where they stood at the foot of his massive bed. Jareth tipped Sarah's head back and slowly started to leave a trail of wet kissed down her jawline, down her neck, and then back up again once he reached the top of her blouse.

"Jareth," Sarah groaned, and tugged at his shirt to try to remove it. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and then took a step towards Sarah, which forced her back and back until her knees hit the bed and she sat down. Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah while her hands reached up and gently trailed over his pecs, shoulders, and biceps. Then, Jareth pulled away from Sarah and roughly ripped her blouse open, which scattered the buttons all over the room. "Hey!" Sarah complained as Jareth parted her shirt to reveal the creamy flesh of her torso and her lacy bra. "I hope that you're planning to… Oh… fix that."

"Don't worry, precious. I'll give you all of the clothes that you could ever want," Jareth whispered. He pushed the cups of Sarah's bra down and started to slowly run his tongue in ever decreasing circles around her left breast. Sarah shrugged off the tattered remains of her blouse, and reached back to unhook her bra. Jareth slowly pulled it off from her chest and shoulders before he tossed it onto the floor.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, pressed her lips to his, and leaned back on the bed as they kissed. Jareth put his knee on the bed in order to keep his balance, before he crawled on top of Sarah. Sarah broke the kiss and trailed her fingers down Jareth's chest; her lips were parted slightly, and her eyes were dark with desire.

"Do you like what you see, precious?" Jareth asked with a cocky smirk. Sarah hummed in agreement, and her eyes briefly flickered up to meet his before they went back down to his chest. Jareth leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I'll be your slave." Jareth whispered, his lips inches from Sarah's.

"Hm, you're going to give me ideas," Sarah said, a coy smile playing around her lips. Jareth pulled away from Sarah and presented her with a length of rope. "Oh, b-but I don't…" Jareth vanished from on top of Sarah and reappeared a second later with his hands tied to one of the posts of his bed.

"Like this, precious?" Jareth asked.

"Um, no, n-not quite," Sarah said as she sat up to look at him. "With your hands spread apart." Jareth vanished again, and reappeared in the middle of the bed. Long ropes stretched from post to post to restrain Jareth's hands.

"This bed is a little too big for that, but thankfully, I have magic," Jareth said with a wink. Sarah crawled over to him slowly from the edge of the bed, and then she sat on her feet once she got up to Jareth's head, and stared down at him without moving her head.

"Hm, yes. I think that this is exactly how I prefer my Goblin Kings," Sarah said with a vindictive smirk. "Tied up and completely at my mercy." Sarah put her hands on his chest and leaned in close to his face. "If you remove yourself from your restraints, I will get up and leave this room at once," she whispered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Jareth said with all seriousness. Sarah leaned back again and trailed her hands down Jareth's chest until she reached the top of his pants. Then, she removed her hands, turned around, and slowly crawled down to Jareth's feet, which gave the Goblin King an ample view of her backside in her jeans.

Sarah sat on her feet again and slowly pulled off his left boot before she reached over to pull off his right. Then, she swung her right leg over Jareth's legs and then slowly crawled up Jareth, and stopped when she reached just below his crotch. She grabbed him through the material of his pants, and started to gently massage his erection. Jareth started to grind his hips into Sarah's hand, but then she stopped moving her hand until he stopped. She started up again, only to pause once more when Jareth started to move as well.

"Sarah, stop torturing me," Jareth groaned after the third time this had happened.

"Oh, what's that?" Sarah asked with a teasing smile.

"Sarah, please," Jareth whimpered.

"Please, what? I want to hear that dirty mouth of your tell me what you want me to do to you, Goblin King."

"I want that overly smart mouth of yours to be put to better uses. Mainly, for your bruised, pink lips to wrap around my swollen cock, and for you to choke on it. I want you to take all of me inside of your mouth, and then for you to taste me as I cum."

Sarah wordlessly climbed off from Jareth, and made quick work of the laces on his pants, despite how much her fingers were shaking. She pushed them down past his erection, which sprung free and overly large. Sarah lightly grasped it, gave it a few experimental strokes, before she bent over Jareth and gently wrapped her lips around him. Jareth groaned as Sarah took him in as deep as she possibly could, until she started to choke. After a moment of allowing Jareth's erection that deep inside of her mouth, to the point where it was almost touching the back of her throat, she pulled away from him, a line of saliva connecting them for a brief moment before Sarah reached up and brushed it away.

She rubbed at her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked at Jareth with hunger-filled eyes. Then, she leaned over him and took him into her mouth again, but not as deeply as the first time. Sarah bobbed her head up and down shallowly, and used her hands to stimulate the rest of his penis that wasn't in her mouth. Then, she pulled away again, only to stick her tongue out and trail it along the base of the tip of Jareth's erection. Sarah looked him directly in the eye as she ran her tongue over the tip of his penis, which made him groan loudly.

Then, she pulled away completely, sat up straight, lay flat on her back and started to undo her jeans. "What are you doing? I thought that I said that I wanted to cum in your mouth," Jareth complained as Sarah shimmied out from her jeans and panties.

"Yes, but I want to ride you," Sarah whispered as she kicked her pants off. She sat back up again and started to push Jareth's pants further down his legs, but then they completely vanished. "Well, if that's acceptable to you, that is," Sarah said as she gazed as Jareth with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is beyond acceptable," Jareth whispered with a cocky grin. Sarah straddled Jareth just below his crotch again and looked him right in the eye.

"Remember, if you remove yourself from your bonds before I say so, then I'll leave," she told him coldly.

"I won't," Jareth whispered, his voice low.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Sarah said.

"I won't remove myself from the ropes until you tell me to," Jareth said louder. Sarah grasped Jareth's penis in one hand, raised herself up, and then slowly sunk down onto him. She let out a breathy moan as he filled and stretched her. She leaned forward a little, rested her hands on Jareth's chest, and started to slowly move. Jareth started to slowly circle his hips in time to Sarah's movements, and after a couple of minutes, Sarah reached a hand down and started to circle her clit.

Then, she leaned over Jareth and roughly kissed him. "You can release yourself now," she whispered breathlessly, her lips inches away from his. In a heartbeat, Jareth wrapped his legs around Sarah and flipped them over so that Sarah was on her back and Jareth on top of her. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above his hand, and started to slam into her at a fast, rough tempo. Sarah cried out wordlessly, and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

With his free hand, Jareth reached between Sarah's legs and started to rub her clit in time with his movements. Sarah gave out another wordless cry, and Jareth smirked. "Yes. Cum for me, precious," he growled.

Sarah's breathing came out faster and faster until her lips parted in a silent O. Her fingers scratched at the hand that Jareth held them down with, searching for something to hold on to. She shuddered violently around him, but Jareth did not pause in his harsh movements for one moment.

"Sarah!" Jareth roared as he stilled. A quick wetness invaded the depths of Sarah's vagina, and she looked up at him with horror.

"I hope that you used some sort of anti-conceptive spell," Sarah said; she was still a bit breathless from her orgasm moments earlier.

"Of course I did, precious," Jareth whispered. He absently smoothed back the hair that was stuck to Sarah's forehead from sweat. "I've barely won over your love, and I wouldn't want to ruin all of that by getting you pregnant." Jareth lay down on his side and pulled Sarah tightly to his chest. "Of course, humans are much more fertile than Fae are, so there is a much greater risk."

"Damn right I'd be pissed," Sarah grumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as she pressed her forehead against Jareth's bare chest. "Oh yeah," she said after several minutes of silence. "How's Greg doing?" She looked up at the crystal Jareth conjured.

"It looks as though our hearty hero has gotten himself stuck in an oubliette," Jareth said dryly. "I suppose that I should go and give him a way out," Jareth said. In the next instant, he was gone, and Sarah whimpered briefly at the abrupt loss of his penis inside of her. However, he did leave the crystal lying where he had been a second ago, so Sarah picked it up and stared into it.

Jareth appeared next to Greg, fully dressed once again. Greg jumped at Jareth's appearance, and then started to yell at the Goblin King. "Why have you brought me here? I insist that you release me at once!"

"Ah, such a shame," Jareth said. "I was feeling in a bit of a generous mood and was at least going to release you from the oubliette. But now I'm not so sure about that…" Jareth vanished in the same instant that the floor of the oubliette completely vanished. Greg let out a panicked yell as he fell down into depths unknown.

Jareth reappeared before his bed, and Sarah looked up at him. "You were being exceptionally generous with me when I ran the Labyrinth," she said.

"Well, my dear. We managed to kill an hour of Greg's thirteen hours, so what do you propose we do for the next twelve?"

"I can't say that I have an idea for all of the hours, but I think I know what we can do for the next hour," Sarah said with a mischievous glint in her eye.


End file.
